suitCase
by qt-angel
Summary: Suitcases are use in travelling, but what happens when it’s use as a coffin? Will NCIS find the killer? Or will the killer never be found? I know it's really stupid summary, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: suitCase

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or anything about it! But great show!

Summary: Suitcases are use in travelling, but what happens when it's use as a coffin? Will NCIS find the killer? Or will the killer never be found?

Author's note: Don't know if this is any good, this is my first NCIS fic soooo…… yeah

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tony lay down on the beach, watching the sexy, blonde chicks, in their skimpy bikinis and golden tans. He smiled, grinning stupidly at the girls. They looked at him, giggling, and then one of them waved. He pointed at himself. She nodded, and licked her lips slowly. Oh yeah, this was it, what else could he wish for. She got up. She was like a goddess; her long, silky blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, her hips moving side to side as she jogged across the sand. Out of the blue, she fell, making a rather loud bang. Tony shook and opened his eyes.

It was dark, and he found himself staring at the familiar ceiling. He glanced at his alarm clock. Four in the morning. He groaned. Why? Just as she was running towards him. He closed his eyes, disappointed at his timing. He put his hands on his head. Savouring the last moments of his dream. She was definitely a 38 DD. No doubt about it.

Something broke his thoughts. He stopped, lay very still, listening to everything around him. There were small footsteps, pitier patters, with the occasional squeak. This was odd, at four in the morning. Frowning at himself, he slowly and quietly got out of bed. Grabbing the gun on his beside drawer, he crept out of his bedroom, through the kitchen and living room. The noise grew louder, as though the footsteps were getting nearer and nearer, but his apartment was clear. Outside, of course, why didn't he think of it? Tony walked to the door and peered out the peephole. Looking left, he couldn't see anything except the light in the corridor. The noise, footsteps seemed to have stopped. Tony looked right. There, he saw it, a black figure walking off, and on the ground about ten metres behind him, a suitcase. Directly under the light. It was blue, one of those large cases.

Tony unlocked the door and stepped out. The suitcase was only two doors down. There was a cold breeze. Tony shivered; maybe he shouldn't have walked out only in his jocks, maybe he should have put something else on. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

Curiously staring at the suitcase, he wondered what was inside. Why it was left in the middle of the corridor. He squatted next to the suitcase and unzipped it. Lifting off the lid, his eyes widened and froze. A pair of cold hard eyes was staring back at him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Author's note:  
Should I continue? Or is it really shitty and stop before I torture all of you guys to death!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: suitCase

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or anything about it! But great show!

Summary: Suitcases are use in travelling, but what happens when it's use as a coffin? Will NCIS find the killer? Or will the killer never be found?

Author's note:  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed! By the way, this story is going to say clear of any ships and pairs!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"This is where Tony lives," said Kate, more to herself than Gibbs and McGee, as they walked up towards the building.

As they walked into the crime scene, an officer stopped them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent Todd and McGee, NCIS." Said Gibbs, showing the officer his badge and I.D.

"Oh, we've been expecting you." The officer led them closer to the suitcase.

Gibb's eyebrows rose as he followed the officer.

"Now, Special Agent DiNozzo found the body this morning at 0405, M.E said that he's been dead since yesterday morning," the officer said.

Gibbs stopped walking, turned to face the officer and nodded. The officer's cell began to ring. He raised a finger and answered.

Gibbs watched as the man for a second and then turned around to Kate. "Photos."

"Oh… getting right on it." She hurried towards the suitcase.

Gibbs walked up to Ducky, who was examining the body.

"Ah… Jethro, how are we today?" Ducky asked as Gibbs kneeled down next to him.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked staring down at suitcase.

The first thing Gibbs noticed was the pair of cold hard eyes staring back at him. Then slowly the rest of the contents hit him. The body was dressed in a Navy uniform. Its head had been cut off its neck and placed on the chest. Both arms and leg were cut clean off the body. The arms were placed in an 'x' shape across the victim's stomach. The legs were placed on either side of the body.

"Poor chap. Time of death was probably yesterday morning but I'll do a better examination to give you an exact time." Ducky said.

"Cause of death?"

"Not sure, my best guess would be drug overdose or poisoning, something along those lines."

"And the…" Gibbs pointed at the limbs and head.

"Post-mortem. Didn't suffer much. Kind of reminds me of this one case I had…"

"Ducky," Gibbs said sternly

"It's an interesting story Jethro." Gibbs got up. "You would love to hear it, wouldn't you?" Ducky asked the body, "Of course you would."

Gibbs spotted Tony sitting in the corner. He looked above Tony; there was a surveillance camera. He walked over and tapped the lens.

"Boss, it doesn't work," Tony said

"Of course," Gibbs muttered. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked, looking up.

"Do the other cameras in this building work?"

"Some, not all."

"Which ones?" Gibbs asked, turning around to face Tony.

"Ah… That one and a few downstairs." Tony was pointing at a camera in the far end of the corridor.

Gibbs walked over to the camera that Tony was pointing at, studied it for a few minutes and then walked back.

"DiNozzo, get the tape from that camera," Gibbs ordered as he walked past and back to the crime scene.

"Yes boss." Tony jumped up and disappeared downstairs.

NNN

_At NCIS morgue_

"… And you'll never guess…" Ducky was telling the body about his adventure, when Gibbs walked in.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked, walking up the body.

"Jethro, you sure you don't want to hear about the time…" Ducky started.

"Ducky!" Gibbs warned.

"Yes, yes… Now, I've managed to narrow down the time of death to seven to eight, yesterday morning. Very well preserved though, most likely placed in a freezer after death. Cause of death, drug overdose, I think of heroin, but you would have to ask Abby. I've sent a blood sample to her. I found a minute hole in this poor chap's arm," Ducky paused and lifted the deceased's arm.

Gibbs took one last look at the body and then walked back out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Author's note: Okay, what do you think? Review please! Big thanks to everyone who did review! Really appreciated it! Oh and big thanks to Rinne for betaing this chapter for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: suitCase

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or anything about it! But great show!

Summary: Suitcases are use in travelling, but what happens when it's use as a coffin? Will NCIS find the killer? Or will the killer never be found?

Author's note:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Big smile!)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Abby, what have you got?" Gibbs asked as he entered the doors.

"Oh hey Gibbs. Well, I can tell you he died from heroin…" Abby started as Gibb's cell rang.

"Gibbs……okay, be right there…" Gibbs hung up.

"Tell me the rest later. Another victim," Gibbs said before leaving.

NNN

Gibbs and Tony got out of the car. It was one of those quiet suburban motels, except now reporters, the media and police officers swamped around, picking up dirt and anything else that they could find. As usual, Gibbs flashed his badge at the officer guarding the scene, before ducking under the crime scene tape.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked when he reached the body. Like the last victim, the body was stuffed neatly into a suitcase and left.

"Same method of death as the last chap," Ducky said, as he pulled out a long rod from the corpse's stomach. "Time of death, around the same time as the first chap."

Tony stopped at the end of the steps. He nodded at the officer.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS," he said as he sat down next to the man, covered in a blanket. The man looked up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I already told the officer before," the man said.

"Yes, but I'm not the officer before…"

"Well then ask him about it," the man interrupted.

"Sir, I need to hear it from you," Tony said, trying to keep his cool. But this was ticking him off. He was tired, grouchy and wasn't about to let a guy who refused to co-operate destroy the investigation.

"Too bad!"

"Oh, oh, oh, you better watch it! You don't want my boss coming here. He wouldn't be very happy!" Tony gritted his teeth before continuing, "So if I was you, I would tell it again!" Tony jumped up in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"Tony!" Gibbs said, walking over. His eyes were like two shiny hard stones, telling him that it was enough, "I'll take it from here, you go back to the car."

Tony was red in the face, he pressed his lips together and followed Gibb's orders.

NNN

Kate looked up from her desk. Gibbs walked in, with Tony lagging a few feet behind.

"Boss," Kate said as Gibbs passed.

"Yes…"

"Um… I found something… something interesting."

"Kate, it can't be that bad," Gibbs said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well… I was looking, like you asked me to do, for similar M.O. like this one and I found that there were similar attacks in Australia," Kate said, glancing every now and then at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Same M.O?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, exactly the same, the victim is overdosed with drugs and then mutilated after the victim dies," Kate said.

Gibbs got up of his chair, "Kate, your coming with me."

"Where we going?" Kate asked, grabbing her coat.

"To check it out"

"Gibbs? Two problems. Firstly, these attacks were over ten years ago. Secondly, they've found the murderer and his currently in jail for life. I just checked with the prison, his still in his cell," Kate said.

"Well then they've got the wrong guy!" Gibbs said, getting up.

"Or we've got copycat," Tony pipped in.

Kate and Gibbs looked at him for a moment.

"Kate, see if Abby or Ducky has gotten anything else," Gibbs said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as she got out of her chair.

"Australian Embassy."

"What about me, boss?" Tony asked.

"What about you Tony? Gibbs asked on his way out.

Tony didn't answer, and looked at his computer screen. It wasn't his fault that he'd lost it. If that guy just told him what had happened, just one more time! He wanted to find this creep so badly and wanted to know why, why did the killer leave that body outside his door, was it a warning about something or a complete fluke? Why was he freaking out about it, it was just like any other case. A victim, a killer and NCIS finding the pieces of the puzzle and putting it together. Simple, nothing affected him personally, but no, for some reason this one pinched his insides out and then wrapped them around him. It was like an itch that wasn't there, driving his sanity to the edge. The questions puzzled his brain, till his head felt like busting, his brain worn out.

Flicking through his drawer, he found a packet of aspirin, flipped out two pills and popped them into his mouth, then swallowed. He winced at the bitter taste they had, and then the feeling like they were stuck at the back of his dry neck. He didn't feel like getting out of his chair to grab a glass of water. He swang his feet up onto his desk, leaned back and closed his eyes.

NNN

"TONY!" Tony jerked up, jumped up out of his seat and nearly fell off.

He looked around. Kate, Gibbs and McGee were staring at him as if he was a rare, yet deadly specimen in a container.

"Tony, go home! Get some rest," Gibbs said as he turned around and headed back to his desk.

"Boss, I'm fine," Tony said, his voice was soft, less energetic then usually.

"DiNozzo that was an order, not a suggestion!" Gibbs barked.

"But boss! We need to catch this guy," Tony said.

"And you need sleep, so go home, get some sleep then come back tomorrow."

Tony snatched up a few folders, his coat and keys and then stormed out to the lift.

"Boss, don't you think he should be getting some help?" McGee asked in his usual timid voice.

Gibbs didn't answer. He knew Tony needed to get help, it was written all over him. Yet something inside of Gibbs, his gut, told him that it wasn't the right time yet. That Tony would be best if he was alone, if he wasn't forced into getting help.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
Author's Note:  
Okay, I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took! Please review! Oh and thanks to Rinne who proofread it :D


End file.
